Bells of Change working title
by Evilkritter of Youtube
Summary: Outsiders break into the Morisato residence searching for something with great power, something that none of them knew they had! Heavily original content, genre bending, contains more violence then source material. ***Dropped for now***
1. Preface

**Preface chapter and current author news, feel free to skip.**

Oh dear, I fell way behind. I will be moving to the more popular release schedule of "whenever I have something done".

I love the Oh My Goddess series, but I have fallen behind on the manga and have not seen every episode of the anime (though I think that the books are where I draw most of my inspiration). Expect a few oversights, and if you catch any let me know so I can correct it, we wouldn't want to have a canonically inaccurate fan fiction!

"The Morisato residence is always under attack for some reason or other, but this time the attackers are not after the occupants. Outside forces seek to steal something of great power from the temple, something that has been with the goddesses and the unfortunate Keiichi for some time."


	2. Chapter 1

Skuld sat on her knees as Belldandy ran a brush through her long black hair. It was quite early in the morning, birds chirped quietly as the early sun cast long shadows in through the window. Skuld was silent, thinking hard.

"Belldandy?"

"Yes Skuld?"

"Do you love Keiichi?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Do you _really_ love him?"

"I really love him, with all my heart."

Skuld was silent for a while. Belldandy gently ran the comb through Skuld's hair, pausing a moment to remove another piece of scorched wire and add it to the pile.

"Belldandy?" Skuld whispered.

"Yes Skuld?"

Skuld hesitated, "Do you still love me?"

Belldandy smiled, "With all of my heart."

Skuld sighed happily and closed her eyes, smiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! What happened to the living room!"

Skuld sighed unhappily, it sounded like Keiichi had discovered the accident.

"What? The TV is completely destroyed! SKULD!"

Skuld's eyes opened wide and she jumped to her feet, Urd was mad.

"Thanks Belldandy!" Skuld called to her sister as she ran out of the room.

"Skuld _get back here!_" Urd's shout carried through the house.

Belldandy smiled.

"Are you _sure_ this is the place?" Desmond asked, looking up at his partner perched atop a tree.

"Of course I'm not sure! If I was sure we would be going in." Yara leaned forward, looking down and over the temple walls. "There is some anomalous magic activity around here, and I think the casters live there, but I can't be sure that they have the template. The trail is almost dead, it seems like the template is hiding."

"Or being hidden." Desmond suggested, looking at the front gate now.

"Could be," Yara admitted, "but it seems more likely that the template is suppressing its magical field."

"So, is it just trying to stay hidden or is it hiding from someone who is tracking it?"

"The template isn't very perceptive," she said, considering the question, "but if it detected us it should have recognized me as friendly, so it shouldn't be hiding from us. I would bet that either it went here to ditch an enemy, or it is trying to stay near whoever lives here."

"Why would it want to watch...whoever lives here?" Desmond asked, looking up at his partner.

"The template is alive, and like most Goznonians it gets bored if it doesn't have something to do." Yara was looking closely now.

"But, why them specifically? And what are you looking at?" He was curious now.

"SKULD!" the yell carried well outside of the temple.

The two paused for a moment.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow up some other leads first. This is our best guess, but if the template is staying there then it probably won't go anywhere." Yara replied, ignoring the second question.

"You are the tracker. Where to next?"

"Let's check the seagulls, one of them might have it."

"Right." Desmond sighed as Yara slid nimbly down the tree, "Makes perfect sense".


	3. Chapter 2

"What were you doing in here?" Keiichi demanded.

Skuld was sitting in the living room with a fuming Urd and an irritated Keiichi, Belldandy was in the kitchen.

"I was trying to make a new power source for Banpei, I forgot my time-spanner in my room and when I got back the whole thing had blown up!" Skuld explained.

"Why didn't we hear _that_?" Urd demanded.

"I don't know!"

"Why weren't you doing this in your room?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, I didn't want to miss out on my early TV."

"Didn't want to miss out on the TV _that you destroyed!_" Urd yelled. "It could be days before Keiichi can get a new one!"

Keiichi sighed, "I do still have that other one in my room, I guess you can use that."

"Thank you Keiichi!" Urd kissed him on the mouth as Belldandy walked in.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Belldandy!" Keiichi said hurriedly, then he noticed what she was carrying, "What is in the basket?"

"Lunch." She answered, smiling, "Today is a beautiful day for a picnic."

"I agree." Keiichi said, relaxed, "We should go down to the beach."

"Skuld, Urd, do you want to come?" Belldandy asked her sisters.

"Sure, we'd love to-" Urd began, but she was cut off by Skuld "I want to stay home. But you and Keiichi should go."

"Are you sure?" Keiichi asked Skuld suspiciously.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work anyway." Skuld said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll go get my swim suit." Belldandy said; Skuld blushed as Belldandy left the room.

"I better go get mine too," Keiichi commented, leaving as well.

Urd turned and stared at Skuld. "Why aren't you going with us? You know it would be easier to just come along instead of sneaking after us."

Skuld sighed, "Big sis is in love, and Keiichi isn't a total jerk. I guess I should let them go on a date. Besides, I really need to figure out what triggered the break down in the reaction containment shell." Skuld left the room, then Urd realized what she meant.

"Good luck kiddo, try not to blow up the house." Then she add, with a shout "Don't you **dare** break the TV again!"

Not much later Keiichi and the three goddesses were at the front of the temple.

"Good bye Belldandy." Skuld said, hugging her older sister.

"See you when we get home." Belldandy responded.

"Well, we better get going." Keiichi said, holding the basket and a duffel bag.

"And Urd," Skuld whispered to her sister, "don't do anything stupid."

"Oh Skuld, why would I do anything to ruin a trip to the beach on such a beautiful day?" She asked in mock innocence.

Banpei waved to them as the trio left through the main gate.

Skuld turned around and went back inside as Banpei started to patrol, watching for intruders. Sigel sat on the roof, looking out into the clear sky.


	4. Chapter 3

_ I found it._ The Sorcerer thought. _I found the source. It is too dangerous, too powerful, it must be contained. I know I have the magic to contain it, but I have to find it first._ He stared at the temple walls. _I will have to move quickly, while most of them are gone. I shall succeed. I will get to it first. Before they know they have it, and before any others can get it. I must succeed._

Feeling prepared he leapt high over the wall, his heavy dark coat flaring out in the wind. His eyes glinted as he soared towards the front door, gliding silently towards his goal.

Until a face full of charms knocked him from the sky.

The trio was enjoying their picnic at the beach. Belldandy and Keiichi spoke quietly and blushed frequently. Urd sat a little distance away, letting the pair be lovey-dovey. It was cute but frustrating, they never seemed to get anywhere with their relationship. Urd was doing her best not to interfere at the moment, things seemed to be going well. At least, well enough.

"Urd, would you like some ice cream?"

Urd looked up at her sister, who was holding forward a small dish of vanilla ice cream, a red spoon sticking out of it.

"Thank you Belldandy." Urd took the dish, but looked at the spoon curiously. Then at the off-yellow colored dish. "These aren't the regular dishes." She said as she sat back on her legs.

"There are dishes that we don't use very often. I thought that they might like to join us on our picnic." Belldandy explained with an innocent smile.

"Right." Urd replied, looking at the mismatched dishes. She lifted a spoonful to her mouth as she listened to the lovebirds chatting.

Urd paused with the spoon still in her mouth. She could have sworn that the ice cream was vanilla, but it tasted minty. It was the yellow-white of vanilla, but she tasted mint.

She ignored it and took another spoonful. Then paused again. She chewed on a mouthful of brownies, surrounded by rich strawberry flavor.

Something was odd about this ice cream, one more spoonful would prove that!

Keiichi muttered something and Urd looked up, forgetting about the ice cream as the spoon fell from her mouth.

A woman with light orange skin and short brown hair was holding onto Keiichi's ears, staring into his eyes. Belldandy looked stunned, but not nearly as stunned or confused as Keiichi.

"I can see something within your eyes" The woman sniffed at him like a curious dog might, "joy, confusion, courage…" She sniffed again, "suppressed fear. You were near, but you do not possess it."

The woman stood back, then glanced between Urd and Belldandy, "Which of these is you true love?" She asked quickly.

Urd rose to her feet, "Who do you think you are!" she demanded, her anger showing, "What do you think you are **doing?**"

"You? No, not you," the woman said spinning away form Urd to face Belldandy. "You!"

She stepped up to Belldandy and placed her hands over Belldandy's ears, staring into her eyes.

"I see…" the woman paused, her eyes widening intently, "forever. Everlasting dedication. Power. Joy. The mind. You have been near it. It has been near you. Listening. But you do not possess it either."

"_Yara!_"

The woman pulled back, letting go of Belldandy. A man with greyish skin and rough white hair approached the group. He wore a simple black suit, the front opened to a white shirt.

"I am so sorry," He said, looking between Keiichi and the Goddesses. "She gets like this sometimes." He lead Yara away by the arm, and leaving behind the confused trio.

"I was close. It was with them." Yara said, a little frustrated.

"I guessed as much, but they are the ones from the Temple. If we are to search it, we should do it now while they are away." Desmond said, hurrying.

"Well then." Yara said, smiling now.

She rushed forward, wrapped her arms around Desmond's middle, and jumped.


End file.
